Beverage containers, such as coffee cups, including takeaway coffee cups and metal beer and soft drink cans are prone to spillage. This may occur when people are walking with the container or traveling in cars for example.
As a particular example, supporters of sporting teams such as football, rugby, cricket and the like often imbibe canned beverages such as soft drinks and beers.
Where the situation is crowded there is a risk that a container of beverage may fall over so that the beverage is spilt.
Furthermore, from time to time supporters may wish to leave a can of beverage in the company of their fellows while they make a toilet break or purchase food. During that time it would be preferable if the beverage can could be conveniently resealed to prevent foreign objects such a flies, bugs, cigarette butts from contaminating the beverage
Supporters of sporting clubs frequently dress in the colours of their teams and like to show support for their teams in other ways as well.
It would be advantageous if an apparatus was provided that assisted in meeting one or more of the above objectives and which was suitable for use with more than one size of commonly available beverage can.